


Holy crap

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak always had a knack of finding clothes a few sizes too big for him, even though he was almost six feet tall. But today, he showed up in clothing that actually really fit. How does Dean react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy crap

Dean Winchester was making some popcorn when he heard a knock on his door. He grinned, knowing who it was, and walked to the door opening it.

"Hey, Cas! What's up, du-" He started, but then he saw what his friend was wearing. He'd never seen Castiel in something other than clothes way too big for him. Hell, his clothes wouldn't even fit Dean. Which is why his eyes widened when he saw that Cas was wearing clothing that fit him. Not loosely fit him, like a size too big, but the perfect size. He felt his blood go in two different directions. He couldn't help it, with Cas in that shirt, covered up by the vest, or the tight jeans, and _holy shit Castiel is fucking hot in those clothes._

"I apologize for being late. My class kept asking me questions, and then I had to finish grading some papers. Again, I apologize." Cas said, frowning lightly. When Dean just continued to stare at him, he grew worried and his frown deepened. "Dean? Are you alright?" He tilted his head to the side, like he always did when concerned or confused.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine! Come on in!" Dean replied, snapping out of his daze and stepping aside, letting Cas walk in. He'd known Cas was a teacher, but thought that he wore baggy clothing in front of his students too.

"So, what are we watching today?" Cas asked, looking back at Dean.

"Doctor Who." The taller man said, looking at anywhere besides Cas, who was confused.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cas asked, getting closer to Dean. He put his hand on Dean's forehead. "You are a bit warm." He mumbled, biting his lip. Dean watched every movement, and his self control was almost gone.

"I-I'm fine, Castiel." He chuckled nervously, quickly walking to the kitchen, Cas following.

"You never call me Castiel." He said, brows furrowing. "Dean, tell me what's going on, you're worrying me." He put his hand the Dean's shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Dean was so close to snapping, and it was getting harder and harder to hold back, especially with those blue eyes staring into his soul. He placed his hands on Cas's shoulders, gripping tightly.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look in those clothes, do you, Castiel?" Dean smirked. "They're so tight on you, hugging your body. You wouldn't be able hide how turned on you are by anything." Cas was blushing brightly, staring at Dean with wide eyes until they were suddenly kissing, neither knowing who started it. It's a good thing they had the house to themselves.

"Are

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit Cas is in is based off of http://40.media.tumblr.com/af00a8ec14ab3a7bf73cc96e83c5b435/tumblr_mi2vnahCCc1r45oexo1_500.png


End file.
